


The Misadventures Of Teddy Lupin and James Potter II- Oneshots

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:20:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24447226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: I’m not setting restrictions on how many oneshots are here. It’s just small fun stories
Kudos: 1





	The Misadventures Of Teddy Lupin and James Potter II- Oneshots

“Look what i got” James declares. Holding up the marauders map.   
“I saw dad using it. I know how it works” James added quite excitedly. The first year mischievous Gryffindor boy looking up at the seventh year Teddy Lupin. Both boys looked extraordinarily like their fathers, (not that Teddy would know that, but he was told it all the time) however Teddy was messing around with hair colours at the moment.   
“We can prank Mcgonagall with this!” James once again declared  
“You bet!” Teddy replies in the same excited tone. Hatching a plan. Both boys, who were raised as brothers, where plotting. 

Slowly, walking around the Hogwarts grounds spit balling ideas. They unknowns approached the memorial site. It’s where the dead was buried. The children of war, the adults who tried but died. Teddy successful managed to steer James away from there. He wouldn’t be able to cope with it. Today was suppose to be happy. He lived to honour his parents’ sacrifice. 

They approached the lake next. Unwinding and taking their mind of things. Playing gobstones.  
“What if we swap out the staff room kettle for a biting one?” James suggested with so much enthusiasm and determination, that Teddy wondered why he wasn’t in Slytherin.   
“Or we could use your comb to change Filch’s hair to a shade of pink.” Teddy countered, changing his sky blue hair to pink, and matching Filch’s facial features with his own. James roared with laughter. It was a ridiculous sight.   
“We... we could... do that to... Ms Norris” James squealed our between breaths of laughter. Teddy’s Hufflepuff scarf blew in the wind, while James’ blew in his face. Causing both boys to giggle. James won at Gobstones. 

They played several more games before settling on a plan. Using the Marauders Map and the Invisibility Cloak, they would switch Filch’s comb for James’ joke one. Then hopefully during the upcoming Halloween feast, (assuming it was windy) clumsy Teddy would mess up Filch’s long hair.  
“What if it’s not windy?” enquired James  
“You’re a wizard, James.” Teddy reminded him.  
“And i know none verbal magic. So i should be able to use a spell to at least make one gust of wind to blow it all back.” Teddy laughed  
“Oh.” James seemed confused at first but then took on a happy expression. It would be perfect. 

It was perfect


End file.
